Integration
by Zanzou
Summary: [Loveless] Why doesn't Soubi fight back? Chapter One: Ritsu, Soubi, Seimei and Kio.
1. Prologue

Title: Integration

Chapter: Prologue

Current Rating:T for violent acts done to a minor

Chapter Pairing: Vague Ritsu/Soubi

Summary: Why does Soubi never fight back?

Notes: The fic on the whole will be about several things, but the main focus is going to be Beloved's relationship. Yes, this will be Seimei/Soubi. :D

Disclaimer: Not mine, except in my dreams..

xXxXx  
Raising the whip above his head, Ritsu paused, head tilting in consideration. "Why don't you fight me, Soubi?" The whip snapped forward.

The pale form before him shook, the Fighter's head tilting forward in apparent exhaustian. "You're my teacher. Students obey their teachers."

Ritsu threw his head back and laughed. Adjusting his grip on the whip to curl it around his fist, we walked forward, and trailed the handle up the boy's spine. "Now, don't lie, Soubi. You know you aren't allowed to lie." He smiled, knowing Soubi picked up on the almost-threat-- the boy was smart, that way. Leaning forward, he inhaled the mixed smell of sweat and blood that surrounded the blond.

A sudden wave of impatience crashed over him. His hand darkted forward, gathering the pale strands of hair in a fist. "I've spoken to your other teachers. You fight THEM. So tell the truth; why won't you fight me?"

Soubi's eyes difted closed; he didn't seem concerned, or even aware, of the tears that trailed down his face. "Because..."

Almost beyond patience now, Ritsu growled, "Because what, Fighter?"

"Because you know who my Sacrifice is." Despair coated his voice, still high with youth.

The teacher smirked, tilting Soubi's head further back to whisper in his ear. "And when you do finally meet?"

Soubi's eyes drifted open as he answered; he turned his head and they were empty of even a hint of emotion, despite the shadow of tears. "Then..."

"Then I won't fight, because you'll keep him safe until I can."

Ritsu let go of Soubi's hair. He smiled. "That's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow, Soubi."

Nodding, the boy picked up his shirt, and left.

xXxXx

More to come. :3 This thing should be... quite long. Oo;


	2. Chapter One

Title: Integration  
Chapter: One  
Current Rating: PG-13  
Chapter Pairing: Seimei/Soubi, Ritsu/Soubi and Kio/Soubi (If you squint.)  
Summary: How did Soubi get how he is? What was his relationship with people like, before Ritsuka?  
Chapter Warnings: S/M sorta relationship hints, small amounts of blood, general fucked up things.  
Notes: Still unbeta-ed, though proof read by me.  
Disclaimer: So not mine.

oOoOo

Ritsu watched the Fighter for _Toneless_'s attempts at shielding with a critical eye. When the thin barrier collapsed, he wasn't surprised. Making a note to increase the level of the pair's training, he was already turning away when the Sacrifice's scream abruptly cut off. _Beloved_ was doing well.

Soubi stood casually, an almost lazy smile on his face as he watched the pair standing across from him. As he let the system fade away, Aoyagi walked forward to stand by his side. Whispering in the blond's ear as his hands moved up to pull lightly on the thin strands of hair, he watched the other team try to pull itself together. When they failed to do so right away, he dismissed them, dark eyes turning back to his Fighter.

Ritsu frowned, noticing how his pupil's face fairly glowed under his partner's apparent praise, rapt with adoration. He would have to do something about them if they continued like this; while loyalty was an important trait in the teams, the single-minded dedication _Beloved_ showed each other could be dangerous-- especially with all that power to back it up.

The teacher continued this train of thought for a moment, studying the form of his pupil almost absent-mindedly. A tingling on the back of his neck brought his head up, and he met the challenging stare of their most powerful Sacrifice. Aoyagi kept his gaze locked, even as his hands froze around the waist of his blond counterpart.

Pulling Soubi closer, the Sacrifice turned to steer the other boy toward the exit. Soubi's eyes were tracking the room carefully, on edge because of Aoyagi's strange actions. He met Ritsu's eyes for a moment, before dismissing the room at large and turning his attention back to the teen at his side.

Frowning, Ritsu pushed glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Something would have to be done-- and soon– if he wanted to keep his Jack.

oOoOo

"Na, Soubi?" Seimei asked, idly spinning his pencil as he twirled his chair to face the other boy.

"Yes, Seimei?" The Fighter's voice was curious, attentive; all his focus was on Seimei-- as it should be.

"You're mine, aren't you? Only mine?" His hand reached forward and pulled gently at the blond's lightly sloping ears, remembering the possessive gaze of Ritsu-sensei during training that afternoon.

"Of course, Seimei." Soubi smiled and leaned into his friend's touch. "I'll only ever be your's."

Pleased, the dark haired boy adjusted his grip, and twisted the ear, hard; Soubi moaned quietly. "Good. I don't like it when other people touch my things; you, Soubi, are my most beloved possession."

The blond didn't answer but leaned forward to rest his head on the other's knee. He twisted to look up at his Sacrifice, increasing the pressure on his ear, face flushed with pleasure.

Seimei smiled, twisting harder. "They're very sensitive, aren't they?" He let go after a moment and pet them down to lay flat against the blond's head. "I can't decide if it'd be more pleasurable to take them from you or keep them for our games. Really--"

"DINNER!" His mother called from downstairs.

Ritsuka's pounding footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. "Seimei, hurry up! Your boyfriend can wait until tomorrow! It's curry night!"

Laughing softly, the darker teen smiled down into his Beloved's disappointed eyes. "Well. We won't have to decide today, will we?" Standing, he moved toward the door, calling back over his shoulder; "Make sure to close the door all the way, tonight-- Mother was asking questions."

"Wait a moment," Soubi called softly, raised up on his knees, hand hovering in front of him.

Seimei looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Soubi settled back onto his heels, and looked down. "Whenever you do take my ears," he began, wistful and just a tad shy, "I'll be happy to give them up for you."

Pleasure flicked over the Sacrifice's face, understanding filling him. Satisfied with this, he nodded. "Make sure to leave your door unlocked for me tomorrow, Beloved."

Soubi's voice followed him into the hall. "Always."

oOoOo

When Kio let himself in to Soubi's apartement, there were a lot of things he had come to expect-- Soubi, naked, bloody and tied to the bed, wasn't one of them.

Soubi's eyes had been closed, but they snapped open at the sound of the door; eyes slightly unfocused without his glasses, the blond's face fell when he realised it was Kio. _He was waiting for Seimei, then,_ he thought, tracking the lines of blood.

"Sou-chan!" he said, with forced cheerfulness, dragging his eyes away from anything-- inappropriate. "Were you waiting for me? I must have been so hard to tie yourself up like that!"

Soubi's face had carefully closed off behind his usual barriers, any disappointment he felt gone as thought never there; Kio's words were normal, comforting, and helped distract him from the fact that his boyfriend wouldn't be coming back. _He never does, if I'm here._ "Be quiet, Kio, and help me get out of this." He pulled at the material tying his hands as he spoke, unmindful of his nakedness or the clotting blood on his chest.

With a light sigh, Kio moved forward to pick at the knots tying his friend's hands together. As they slowly loosened, a small part of his brain noticed it was a school tie he'd left behind the last time he was here. "Why do you let him leave you here like this, Sou-chan? You could get out of this, if you wanted."

Slipping the tie into his pocket as it came undone, the platinum blond's hands lowered to rub at reddened wrists. "He told me not to, the first time we did this." Standing, he started to pull on the random items of clothing scattered on the floor.

Kio stared for a moment, almost (but not quite) stunned at this revelation. "So, what? You just stay here until he comes back?"

Soubi bent down, pulling pants up over his ass, unconcerned with the direction the conversation was going, as he answered, "He comes back, usually. When he doesn't, I'm allowed to free myself in the morning." Grabbing a cloth draped on the headboard, he dabbed at the cuts before pulling on shirt.

Kio watching this, before frowning and shaking his head. "He's not good for you, Soubi. It's not right, what he--"

"You don't know him." Kio stared at his friend, surprised at the cold tone. Soubi's eyes were dark, uncompromising, his ears pressed flat against the top of his head in anger.

Almost against his will, Kio's eyes tracked down to one of the dark bruises he could just see over the collar of the other student's shirt. "I don't need to know him to know he's not good for you."

A pause. Then, "Get out."

The bleach blond's head snapped up, confused. "Wha--"

"I said, get out." Soubi's arms were crossed; his mouth a firm, unforgiving line. "You heard me. Get. Out."

Knowing when not to push, Kio nodded and moved to the door. "Soubi..."

A silence, tinged with impatience.

He bowed his head. "Don't forget your art class next time, alright? Your teachers will start to worry." His words didn't gain a response; he left.

In the hallway, as he waited in the elevator, he slouched and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. His fingers tangled with the smooth fabric of his tie and he pulled it out. There, tucked into the folds at the wide end, was the expected note. /_I told you before-- don't leave your stuff here. I don't like my things to be stained by other people._/

All things considered, Kio didn't think Soubi knew Seimei, either. In the end, you could never really know a madman.

oOoOo

Review?


End file.
